


一块警局用抹布

by Christywalks



Series: 老鲁小诺探案集 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 看看题目，你觉得是啥？





	一块警局用抹布

**Author's Note:**

> 老鲁小诺探案集1里某个延伸出来的平行世界故事，诺亚啊你来都来了就抹布一发呗  
> 非常不道德，非常Non-Con，但写得非常爽

 

诺亚被命令面朝下趴在档案室角落那张小方桌上，桌子有他胯骨那么高，趴下来时屁股正好能够方便地翘在空中。戴卡特在刚才就解下了诺亚的领带，此刻正贴在他的身后将领带牢牢捆在诺亚的手腕上。隔着两层裤子诺亚仍然能够感觉到对方已经迫不及待勃起的粗硬阴茎随着动作上下蹭着自己的股沟。

 

“我就当你已经忘了我的规矩，所以现在再告诉你一次：只要你不乱喊乱叫，我也不会对你做太过分的事情。”男人的手伸到诺亚身前解开挂在裤腰上的肩带，然后拉开前裆拉链将西装裤和内裤一口气褪到膝盖的位置。诺亚紧闭着双眼趴在冰冷的桌面上，感受着男人在身后激动的粗喘喷吐在自己的耳朵上，咬紧牙关等待接下来无法避免的凌辱。

 

他在嗅到空气里凡士林的药味时松了口气，因为他不觉得自己的后穴能够承受毫无润滑的进入，但很快就有两根粗暴的手指横冲直撞捅了进来，在仍然无比干涩的肉洞里随意抽插搅动了几下就抽了出去。这样的润滑虽然不全面但聊胜于无，于是诺亚只能命令自己放松后面的肌肉，尽可能避免那里受到严重的创伤。他感觉到自己的臀肉被一双粗糙的手揉捏了几下就狠狠掰开，露出在空气里不由自主轻微抽搐的穴口，紧接着一个火热粗硬的东西抵了上去。他甚至还没做好心理准备，身后狰狞的柱状物就已经不管不顾捅了进去，粗大的龟头在进入狭窄紧致的入口时几乎要把那里的环状肌肉彻底撕裂。诺亚用牙齿咬住脸颊内侧的肉才没让自己叫出来，因下半身因为缺少润滑的疼痛而浑身颤抖。

 

他还在因疼痛而短促地抽气，光裸的屁股就挨了虽然声音不大但非常疼的一击，然后男人的两只手再次落回他两边的臀肉上，仿佛要把他的穴口挤出来一样死命掰着那里。“放轻松点，小婊子，你夹得这么紧我根本没法操你。”他在诺亚耳朵后面边喘着粗气边低声咆哮，而诺亚拼命咬着牙无视身后的疼痛，尽量将甬道放得更松了些。男人骂了一声，又朝里面草草得捅了两下，然后抽出来给诺亚的后穴重新抹上了一点凡士林。清凉的乳膏稍微缓解了诺亚被灼烧一样的痛苦，但男人紧接着又操了进来，比刚才进入的位置还要深，一下又一下撞着诺亚脆弱的肠壁，还时不时狠狠拍一下他的屁股，而诺亚的小腹也随着对方的动作一个劲地撞在方桌的桌沿上，甚至不用看就早就淤青一片。至于他的阴茎则一直垂在双腿之间，因为疼痛与耻辱根本没有半点勃起的迹象。

 

“操，小畜生，放松一点……”男人边骂骂咧咧地下命令边分出一只手，绕到诺亚的身前使劲捏着他的左乳头，而他因为身前的敏感点突然被袭击，忍不住从喉咙里蹦出一声动静不算太小的呻吟。不被允许的声音一下子激怒了身后的男人，诺亚身前那只手用指甲立刻狠狠地掐了一下他的乳头，然后从衬衣下面滑出来落在他头顶的棕发上。男人从诺亚后穴里抽出仍然翘得老高的阴茎，然后揪着他的头发，把他的上半身从方桌上扯了起来又面对自己按在地面上。

 

“跪下，好好用你的舌头吸我的屌，如果一会有半滴精液漏出来我都会让你好看。”被凡士林和前液搞得湿漉漉的阴茎被狠狠甩在诺亚的脸上，甚至在脸颊上留下一个浅浅的红印。诺亚勉强用捆起来的双手扶住对方的柱身，将龟头送进自己的嘴唇里，然后用舌尖轻轻挑动对方仍然流着前液的马眼。虽然嘴里满是凡士林苦涩的的药味，男人的龟头也一个劲撞着自己的口腔薄膜，但诺亚仍然用尽所有学过的花样为对方口活，一直将勃起吞进喉咙深处，手指也尽量揉捏着对方鼓囊囊的精囊，希望赶紧把男人吸射结束这从旧日席卷而来的噩梦。当他技巧地收缩喉咙摩擦对方的龟头时，男人抓着满满一把头发的手指猛地用力收紧，然后诺亚嘴里的阴茎也狠狠戳在他的喉咙深处，抽搐着射出了一波味道微腥的精液。诺亚还记着对方的威胁，忍着呕吐反射一直吮吸着男人的阴茎，直到柱身在射精后逐渐收缩回原本大小，然后他被男人猛地向后推到桌沿上。

 

男人抽出阴茎后没顾着管仍然跪在地上的诺亚，只顾着赶紧把软下来的阴茎塞回裤子里销毁证据，而诺亚则垂着眼睛，用上臂处的衬衣袖子擦着自己下巴上混合的液体。一直等站在自己面前的男人发出惊愕的叫声他才抬起头，看到阴暗逼仄的档案室里突然有三个身影从架子后面晃了出来，而从他们同样鼓起来的裤子前裆判断，这几个人已经在这里看了有些时候了。

 

“不地道啊，戴卡特，我还以为我们是兄弟。”为首一个大块头白人警探狞笑着拍了拍戴卡特的肩膀，“有这么好的事情你竟然想独吞？”这个问题让戴卡特露出惊慌的表情，一句话都说不出来，而诺亚则认命地闭上双眼，感受到两双手一左一右抓着自己的胳膊，把他从地面上拽了起来再一次扔在了桌面上。他微微睁开眼，看到自己捆起来的手被一个人按在了头顶，而另一个人则开始粗暴地解自己白衬衣的扣子，到了最上面两个甚至不耐烦地用力绷开了缝线。在扣子落地的清脆声中诺亚的裤子也被一把扯了下来，最终他下半身只剩下一双到小腿肚的黑色袜子，而上半身虽然还穿着衬衣，但胸口同样也赤裸在众人的注视下，刚才被戴卡特狠狠掐过的乳头在微凉的空气里肿得老高。

 

“他是个混进来的小报记者，我发誓我只是——”

 

“好了，戴卡特，没什么好慌的。”大块头男人拍了拍戴卡特的肩膀，“我才懒得向上级举报这种事情，但兄弟几个也想爽一爽，你明白我的意思吗？”

 

“当然，当然。”刚才还不可一世揪着诺亚头发的男人磕磕巴巴地说，“他是你们的，随便玩。”

 

“那最好不过了。”大块头警探满意地点了点头，然后走到诺亚面前，用狩猎一般的目光上下巡视着诺亚赤裸的身体，“不过你也真会挑，这样的男孩可不多见，紧致又耐玩，怎么折腾都不会出大事。”说着他解开自己的皮带，从内裤下面掏出比戴卡特尺寸要大了不少的阴茎，用手撸了两下就直接塞进了诺亚仍然因为刚才的口活而略有红肿的嘴唇里，猛地撞上诺亚的上牙床。诺亚因为这样的撞击差点背过气去，双手在桌子上死命挣扎着，却被另外一个警探牢牢按住动弹不得。大块头警探的力道十足，长度也够，回回都直插诺亚的喉咙深处，早就把那一块脆弱的粘膜撞破了皮，满嘴都是血腥味，他的嘴角也因为肆无忌惮的抽插而略有开裂。

 

在他操干着诺亚嘴的时候其他两个人也没闲着，按住他手的那个警探正用另一只手坏心眼地掐拽诺亚敏感的乳头，而另一个人已经把手伸到了诺亚的下半身，一边玩弄他仍然软踏踏的阴茎一边用三根手指在诺亚的后穴里搅动揉捏。诺亚刚刚被戴卡特干了几分钟后穴，正处于敏感的边缘，对方的手指一插进来就不受控制地收缩夹住了对方。他听到身旁传来一声笑，然后手指在他肠道内壁上仔细地探寻起来，不出片刻就找到了那个让诺亚猛地闭上眼睛身体抽搐的点。他甚至因此狠狠咬了一下大块头警探正插了一半进来的阴茎，换来脸颊上重重一巴掌。

 

“操，小子，你竟然敢咬我。”男人狠狠骂了一句，然后把阴茎从诺亚嘴里撤出来，又给了他一巴掌。诺亚被打得眼冒金星，手也被按着，而另外一个人还在一个劲地用指甲刮擦自己的敏感点，突然冲入下身的快感让他根本没力气反抗。三个男人看到诺亚身前颤巍巍站起来的勃起一同笑了起来，然后诺亚无力的身体被他们拽着换了个姿势，这回大块头男人坐在了桌子上，把诺亚的头再次按在自己的阴茎上，而诺亚的腰则被后面两个人抱着，因快感而不住抽搐的肉洞穴口向上羞耻地露了出来，露出里面殷红的穴肉。

 

“你先上，用你的大鸡巴给这小子好好松一松后面。”大块头男人边按着诺亚的头为自己口交边对刚才捏诺亚乳头的那个黑人警探吩咐。诺亚整张脸都埋在大块头警探体毛茂盛的小腹之中，根本看不到身后发生了什么，但很快一个尺寸远比他所见过的任何男性都要硕大的龟头抵在了他只能说半松的穴口。他因为即将发生的事情而惊恐地呜呜叫起来，却被大块头警探狠狠捏住两颊，把嘴里那根阴茎又往里送了一点，直到自己因为呼吸困难根本发不出任何声音。

 

他甚至因此而害怕得浑身颤抖，可身后的黑人警探还是抓着他的腰，一用力就将自己的阴茎缓缓插进了穴口。如果刚才诺亚只觉得疼，现在他却仿佛被烧红的铁棍所捅穿，不用说他的穴口肌肉已经严重撕裂了，而刚刚勃起的阴茎都因为蚀骨的疼痛而彻底软了下去，但他的痛苦呻吟全都被身前警探的阴茎所模糊了，只有不断流出来唾液顺着嘴角打湿了对方的耻毛。无洞可入的第三名警探蹲下身来用手撸着诺亚根本站不起来的阴茎，还玩弄着他的阴囊，似乎想要给他一点快感，可身后的粗大阴茎还在仿佛要将他从下身劈开一般缓缓插入肠道。当对方的整个阴茎终于进入诺亚的体内，将粗短的阴毛贴上诺亚的屁股时，他已经因为无法形容的痛苦而再次呜呜哭叫了出来，生理性眼泪顺着眼角不断滑落。

 

他们完全没有给诺亚任何休息的时间，黑人警探在诺亚的身后像头牛一喘着粗气，刚刚插进来就立刻把阴茎撤了出去，只留下巨大的龟头卡在诺亚的穴口，或许因为不想再造成二次撕裂。但诺亚已经没有任何考虑这些的心情了，因为黑人警探很快就抱着他的屁股，一次又一次仿佛切肉的刀一般捅进诺亚的身体里，每一次捅到最深处都会让诺亚呜咽出声。黑人警探不仅尺寸惊人，持久力也异于常人，一个劲在诺亚身后闷声操干着，甚至身前的大块头警探都在诺亚嘴里射了出来，换上了另一个警探，他还没有半点射的迹象。

 

诺亚的头再次被人按在裆部，鼻腔和嘴里全都是对方私处浓郁的体味，捆起来的手扭曲地抱在头后，已然因酸痛而麻木，一条硕大无比的阴茎正在他的身体里飞快地进出，但他痛苦地发现自己因各种各样的虐待而几斤麻木的身体里逐渐涌起了快感。身后的黑人警探没有任何技巧可言，只是一个劲地横冲直撞，可异于常人的尺寸却让诺亚服务过不少男性的后穴感受到从未有过的饱胀感。在最初撕扯的疼痛逐渐适应之后诺亚开始明显感觉到对方婴儿拳头大小的龟头正毫无章法地捅戳着自己的肠壁，七八次抽插中总有一次能够恰巧撞上敏感点。在一片深渊一般的痛苦黑暗中冲入大脑的快感仿佛是唯一的光源，诺亚忍不住先是在对方操进来时收缩肠壁，让坚硬龟头能够更好地剐蹭那片敏感的组织，而片刻后他无法控制地随着对方的节奏摆动在空中高高翘起来的腰臀，尽量让自己的敏感点去迎接对方的操干。

 

“妈的，这小婊子开始对大鸡巴发骚了。”身旁的警探们哄笑成一团，但诺亚在无限的快感之中甚至感觉不到羞耻心。在嘴里那条阴茎也射出来之后他迫不及待地吸干了对方最后一点精液，然后把脸埋在对方的大腿上，迷乱地摆动着腰肢和屁股，在每次敏感点被龟头狠狠钻碾时都发出从未有过的甜腻呻吟。他已经太久没体验过后穴紧实密集的快感，更别提此刻突然有人伸手握住他高高翘在小腹上的阴茎，用力从根部撸了一把，他顿时感觉到快感顺着下半身直入大脑，浑身颤抖着射了出来，整个人陷入高潮后甜美的黑暗。

 

也不知过了多久，也许只有几秒钟，诺亚汗涔涔的身体被人翻转过来瘫在桌子上，但他却手脚瘫软没有半点力气任凭自己被搬动。片刻后有一只手捏住他的下颚强迫他张开已经完全肿起来的嘴唇，然后随着身边两声低喘，腥臭粘腻的液体飞溅在他的脸上，精液从下巴一直溅到睫毛，有几滴直接落在了舌头上。他睁开因泪水和高潮的快感而模糊的眼睛，看到两条在自己脸前逐渐收缩的阴茎，其中一条是刚才把自己操上高潮的黑人警探，另一个竟然是三个人接手后就默不作声的戴卡特，显然他再一次加入了这场凌辱诺亚的狂欢。

 

两个人对着诺亚的脸射完后就撤开了，视线中再次出现那个领头的白人大块头警探。他站在诺亚身前，把他的两条腿抬起来架在了自己的肩膀上，看起来已经做好准备享受这个终于被操松的小洞。诺亚在他的阴茎捅进来的时候只因为撕裂的穴口而皱了一下眉，紧接着他就再次陷入肉欲的世界。大块头警探比刚才两个人都更有技巧，几下子就找到了诺亚的敏感点，接着就一直用深深浅浅的抽插照顾着那里的敏感神经。诺亚的肠道内壁还因为刚才的高潮而无比敏感，甚至一直轻微颤抖着，男人极富技巧的操干让诺亚明明才刚软下去的阴茎又有了勃起的迹象，鼻息也再次变得沉重起来。

 

看到诺亚这么快就再次找到了快感，男人也随之改变了抽插的方式，每次拔出来时连根而出，插进却一直捅到底，几乎想要把自己的囊袋也塞进这个狭小的肉洞里，而同时还不忘用龟头用力蹭过诺亚的敏感点。力道与技巧的结合让诺亚忘记了自己还在警局的档案室，而正在操着自己的是一个从未见过的警察，不管不顾地弓着身体呻吟出声，架在肩膀上的腿也紧紧夹住对方的脖子，甚至连脚趾都蜷了起来。他的叫声似乎比任何小蓝片都管用，站在他双腿中间的男人的呼吸立刻变成了粗喘，动作从刚才的自控有序逐渐变为狂躁，双手抬起诺亚原本落在桌沿上的屁股一次又一次试着把阴茎送向更深的位置。诺亚躺在方桌上，半被对方抬着屁股托起来，自己也毫无羞耻应和着对方的动作向上迎接对方的阴茎，甚至整个腰都悬在空中，毫无知觉的双手落在头顶无力地推着那边的墙，脑袋随着抽插一下又一下撞在小臂上。

 

一时间整个档案室里回荡着各种各样淫乱色情的声音，男人低沉的喘息与诺亚的高声呻吟交织，臀肉相交清脆的啪啪声伴随着阴茎进出肉洞的水声叽咕，旁边还有其余三个人粗重的呼吸声和注视着眼前的操干一同用手撸动阴茎的声音为他们伴奏。诺亚在这样满是肉欲与快感的氤氲中忘记了案子，忘记了鲁道夫教授，甚至忘记了自己是谁，他只想让身下那条阴茎操得更快更狠一些，直到让自己的全部灵魂只剩下身上的几处敏感点，而随着高潮来临自己这个人也终于可以不复存在。他不知道身前的男人是否看出了他的愿望，但对方突然分出一只手开始在诺亚吐着前液的阴茎上飞快撸动着，同时俯下身来咬住了他红肿的乳头，在将牙齿深陷那个深棕色的肉粒时用阴茎狠狠戳上诺亚后穴的敏感点。在后穴、阴茎与乳头三重敏感点带来的致命快感中诺亚的身体像一张弓一样紧绷起来，颤抖着将又一波精液射在自己的胸口。在射精的瞬间他的喉咙里发出长而尖利的叫声，甬道紧紧绞住对方深埋自己体内的阴茎，双眼向后一翻便失去了知觉。

 

他大概在两分钟之后醒了过来，因为当他醒来时自己的双腿已经被放了下来，有气无力地垂在桌沿下面，而在他面前几个警探正在整理衣物，脸上全都带着心满意足的笑容。他过了片刻才意识到刚才那个大块头警探射在了自己体内，粘稠的精液正顺着撕裂疼痛的洞口缓缓流到大腿根上，而他上半身从脸到小腹都一片混乱，目力所及范围里全都被射满了白花花的精液，有自己的，也有其他三名警探的。

 

“……不用，他不需要钱，我给他点内部消息就足够打发他了。”在一片空虚的茫然中诺亚听到戴卡特对其他三个人这样说，而随即有皮鞋踏在地板上逐渐走远的声音。他的手因为太长时间的捆绑缺血而全无知觉，只希望不会留下严重后遗症，但他身体其他部位也仿佛被卡车碾压过一般酸软无力，甚至没办法让他从这张桌子上站起身来清理身体穿戴衣物。诺亚知道戴卡特马上就会回到自己身边，而他即将面临的不过是另一场羞辱，或许和身体无关但同样会令他痛苦，可他现在唯一能做的却只是躺在这里，独享此刻空无一人的耻辱与绝望。


End file.
